


Wendigo : Something in the woods with me

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A chant poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Running faster than man can seeThere's something in the woods with meSomeone calls my name from behind some treesThere's something in the woods with me





	Wendigo : Something in the woods with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a poem challenge on the supernatural amino a while ago.

Running faster than man can see   
There's something in the woods with me

Someone calls my name from behind some trees  
There's something in the woods with me 

A figure hides behind a bush  
There's something in the woods with me

It grabbed my brother   
There's something in the woods with me

It took my friend  
There's something in the woods with me

It's just me and this thing   
There's something in the woods with me

I hear my brother scream  
There's something in the woods with me

My friend begs for help  
There's something in the woods with me

I don't understand why it took them and left me  
There's something in the woods with me

I huddle closer to the fire  
There's something in the woods with me

I can only watch as it dies down  
There's something in the woods with me

All is quiet, no animal calls and no insects sounds  
There's something in the woods with me

I hear my heat beating faster and faster  
There's something in the woods with me

I stare in fear as the last flame dies  
There's something in the woods with me

I hear some rustling and a tall figure creeps out   
There's something in the woods with me

I scream  
There's something in the wo....

\---------  
Hopefully I did it right and you guys got shivers XD


End file.
